


A Title Cannot Be Applied

by suicidejane



Series: Smut + Feels = Harringrove [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Author is a Slut for Reviews, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild S&M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidejane/pseuds/suicidejane
Summary: On white motel sheets, in the same room, four towns over, they have a standing reservation.





	A Title Cannot Be Applied

**Author's Note:**

> This just poured out of me so I’m already embarrassed sans this being a disaster. Try to enjoy either way.

On white motel sheets, in the same room, four towns over, they have a standing reservation. Here Billy listens... he listens to the confessions, declarations, snide remarks, frantic desperation, small moments and the sounds of silence but that’s all foreplay.

What Billy’s really looking for is the noise. What kind of sound Steve makes when Billy’s really giving it all he’s got. Maybe it’s for the sake of his pride or just insurance in case Steve up and runs back to Nancy. He wants to know every button, switch, lever and command. Harrington’s got him mind, body and soul and he’ll be damned if he walks away empty handed.

These are the three sounds that latch onto Billy like living memories; noises set to haunt him until the day he dies. With a promise of that kind of life, he’ll die a happy man.

**When he cums apart…**

Billy fights the feeling of his heart clinching every time he watches Steve gag on fresh air as nightmares plague his mind like a virus. Steve’s veins snake and pump terror throughout his body, it’s a hellish thing to see.

Billy can’t wrap Steve up quick enough. His arms act like race car seatbelts strapping the spazzing body against Billy’s broad chest and together they wait it out. Billy hate’s those nightmares; they’re not some sick made-up fantasy, these bad boys are the real thing. For the rest of his life Billy will always wonder what it would have been like to fuck Steve when he was still the king.

As he rocks the man from side to side Billy knows that he wasn’t the one to dethrone Harrington. Dragons came and scorched Steve’s earth long before Billy came crashing into town.

“Please… Billy please.” Steve’s soft cooing lures Billy out of his thoughts. Steve’s hips grinds his perky bottom into his lover’s lap.

Steve does this after nightmares that chase him further into madness. He’s drowning in a pool of black with one hand reaching out for an anchor, so Billy latches on. He bucks his hips and Steve counters with a whiny moan.

Steve’s hand slips down to grab his own dick but stops just before contact. Billy rewards him. “Good boy let me take care of you.”

Feeling the withering bare body slide against his own is the best kind of drug. Billy has to pace himself, because now is not the time to lose it, this is about Steve.

He presses the leaner man into the mattress. Billy’s body hovers for a moment so he can see it, to know what his boy needs because Steve’s in no position to ask. With his hands pinning slim wrist and his legs restraining muscular thighs he studies his man.

Blotchy face, water leaking from swollen eyes as he pleads with incoherent sounds. He’s dying and Billy can save him so he does.

He uses his lips to scoop and suck on the pouty quivering ones. As soon as he tastes those lips he knows he’s home. After five years of kissing the same boy who’s face he’s hit on multiple occasions, he knows he never wants to do this with anyone else.

After a life of being a deadbeat its in these moments does he feel alive. Billy releases the man’s hands before gathering him into his arms. He pushes against familiar hot flesh that pulls him in just as tight, it feels like an extension of himself.

It doesn’t take long to slide into position, they’re both hot and ready. Billy’s panting like he’s been jogging forever and Steve crying out for relief. His own excitement sliding between their wet bellies. Steve’s body vibrates in anticipation.

“Billy take it, please take it.” The words are watery and desperate so Billy acts fast.

He angles his dick under Steve’s weeping hole, the puckering chute is enough to send him into completion. With a deep breath he charges forward until he’s balls deep. They both sigh as a spiritual kind peace and security transcends between them. It feels like home. Just for a moment there’s enough clarity for the both of them to be present but it doesn’t last long. What goes up must come down.

The night terrors bark from shadowy spots in the room. They call to Steve pulling him out of the euphoria while reminding Billy he has a job to do. Soon Steve is flailing. His long limbs buck and fight for the beautiful friction Billy hogs with his unmoving dick. The whimpering drives him.

Billy holds tights as he thrust into his boy. Steve’s spread wide as Billy stretches himself inside of him. They don’t fuck like rabbits. Billy’s the one giving it until the last drop because Steve’s willing to take and needs it all the same.

They go on like that, Billy seesawing out of the blubbering mess of a man below him. Steve’s ugly cry proves how close he is to completion. Billy doesn’t unwrap his arms because Steve’s clinging limbs hold his shoulders hostage. Instead he uses his abdomen to push against Steve’s hard flesh.

The sound that exits Steve strangles him. It’s desperate and raw. Steve can’t hide from Billy, he’s vulnerable, and the most beautiful thing Billy will ever take care of. As long as Steve lets him he will.

They’re both a mess when it’s all over. Nether can move, Billy binds him to the mattress like an anvil. His once frantic breathing evens out under the crushing weight before falling asleep.

**When he comes like an animal…**

For better but usually worse Billy willingly refers to Hawkins, Indiana as home now. Billy manages a bar, has his own friends, and he even helps Steve and his band of weirdos with the crazy shit happening around town. Sometimes he kicks himself for not calling it quits and heading back to California but it’s almost perfect the way his life is going at this point.

Billy hates that Nancy came back to Hawkins after college. He hates it even more that she came back without Johnathan. The budding reporter and the dashing police officer… its a fucking match made in heaven. He’s mad enough to spit at the back of her ankles when she walks near him. He’s sure that Steve hasn’t told her about them and he’s sure as shit Steve flirts with her. Why? To get under Billy’s skin.

Sometimes he didn’t like talking to Billy about his cases. Steve didn’t need to become a deputy to see man’s darkness, he knows that first hand. Finding dead babies, abused women and broken souls just adds on to the toll. On days like this Billy wishes to avoid the man and when he does Steve doesn’t take it lying down.

Three hours later and Billy is still waiting. He sits on the edge of the motel room bed his foot tapping the floor impatiently. He hears the keys and before he knows it Steve’s flush against the door with a whimsical smile on his face. It like he’s planning to dance to the moon and back.

Billy can’t stand it, he can smell him from his seat. The fresh feminine perfume clings to Steve like a life preserver. Billy feels his fist grow tighter at his knees, he knows that Steve has just come from seeing Nancy. Her scent is fresh on him, her smell roams their hotel room like she lives there.

Billy closes his eyes and counts to ten. When he opens them Steve is preening.

“Where the fuck have you been?”

“I was working late.” Steve’s dry response only beckons more rage but that’s what he wants, Billy’s rage.

He wants Billy to meet him on equal footing so he doesn’t have to feel bad about it later. Billy peers into the excruciating dark orbs. Steve tracks him like a predator, Billy feels like he’s gonna get eaten alive.

What will Steve say or do?

How will he force Billy’s hand?

Steve’s really good at manipulation when he really wants something that can cost him big. Billy closes his eyes ready to indulge him.

“Had to arrest Frank Sattler today. He was beating the shit out his kids, been doing it for as long as they can remember. Hell, I took one look at the oldest, kinda reminded me of you and Neil.” He can’t tell if Steve’s being genuine or not but either way Billy ain’t here for it.

He’s out of the seat seconds later pinning Steve to the door. He’s got fist fulls of Steve’s shirt. He looks down to see Steve’s bloody knuckles gripping his own. Billy tries to take Steve’s hands but the man is a glutton for punishment. He makes tighter fist breaking the skin even more.

“Bastard tried to hit me first.” This is Steve saying if I can’t beat the shit out of your father I will do it every single time after. Steve meets those kind of cases with a particular kind of fury. This marks the third incident.

“This is what you wanna do?” Billy doesn’t reward him with sarcasm or anger. He can see it beating at the back door of Steve’s eyes. The animal is ready to party.

“Nance was there. She helped me clean my wounds.” Steve’s voice is all throaty and seductive. Doe eyes stare Billy down with such mocking intensity that it shatters his resolve.

Billy launches the cop onto bed. He’s happy the man’s decent enough to change out of his uniform before coming over. Billy is ready to shred the white tee and chinos from his body. Unfortunately Steve doesn’t give him the chance. The man rips away his clothes like they’re existence is offending. Billy isn’t far behind.

Now naked and staring intently at one another. Billy can see Steve is at full mast and knows he’s on his way there. Thankfully, there’s no use in waiting. He climbs up on the bed and walks the length of Steve’s frame until he’s standing on either sides of his chest.

He drop to his knees, Steve’s mouth is already open and waiting. Billy force feeds him his cock. He shutters at the feel of Steve’s hot mouth surrounding him. Grabbing the back of Steve’s head, he shovels more of himself down his partner’s throat. He relishes the feel of a jerking throat constricting on his length, trying to expel him.

“FUCK!” The words tear at Billy’s throat. Tears overflow and spill down his lovers cheeks. Billy bites his lip in turn.

Steve’s melody of gagging is music to Billy’s ears until a sharp knick ends the symphony. Billy pulls out of the warm mouth and looks down at the smiling man below. Steve’s lungs grab for air through a wet wanting mouth.

Billy doesn’t say a word and neither does Steve. Instead, Billy yanks Steve to his stomach pulls at the man’s hips until he is on his knees. Steve tries to fight back but Billy uses his hands to shove his lover’s head roughly into the mattress.

There is no prep nor does Steve want any. Billy lines himself up before pushing into thrashing man underneath him. The thick mushroom head stuffs Steve into silence for the most part. Billy smiles at the whimpering sounds and the mattress smothering them.

Billy pumps his hips until he’s all the way in. He can feel the tightness of Steve’s hole, it’s punishing and addicting. His body is in panic mode. In moments like this instinct and impulse drives them. They’re like wild animals.  
  
They buck and slam into one another. Billy grabs enough of Steve’s hair with one hand and takes hold of his neck with the other. On one knee he drives into Steve’s tight hot hole. He can’t see his face but he can hear the choking noises and cries of pain. Steve thrives on the madness and pain, he can control it so he invites it.

From the outside looking in, this whole scene is wrong. Billy’s got a murderous look to him as he sets a punishing pace. Steve can do nothing but take it. They’re not fucking. The way that Billy’s slamming in and out of him, Steve is definitely getting fucked.

Steve tries to grab for the headboard but it’s not enough to hold their weight. His knees buckle and Billy slams deep within him. The angle of his cock drags against Steve in the right spot. Billy turns to the side gathering Steve’s waist until he’s right in his lap. He grabs tightly on Steve’s dick. The man bleats out sinful noises and thrashes his arms in an effort to get away.

Steve tells him time and time again when he gets like this its too much. It’s too much pleasure, too much overstimulation, more than the rational side of him can handle. Each time he assures Billy that it’s what he needs, in the long run he’ll thank him for it. Steve always has to be alert, responsible, ready to jump in head first and take point regardless of danger; Billy hates it.

Thinking about it just ebbs Billy closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. His hips thrust and grind against Steve’s sweaty backside. Obscene squishing sounds fill the room. He knows that it embarrasses Steve who’s fighting harder to get away. Billy hooks his arm around Steve’s neck and brings the man closer.

“You fucking cockslut. You’re a hungry little bitch aren’t you?” Billy chuckles hearing Steve gnash his teeth together in kind.

The degradation will always make Steve rebel and want more of it at the same time.

“No.” The single word is said with uneven sensitivity, like it burns his lips.

“You fucking little whore! You just want me to stuff this pretty little ass of yours. You need my dick don’t you princess. Fucking cockpit look at you! That bitch will never be able to do this for you. You need a real man, huh? That stupid fucking bitch! I own you!”

From there Billy is a man on fire. He begins riding Steve faster and harder. The grip on his dick doesn’t relent or move, it’s a steady reminder of absolution. Billy retchetes the pace up a notch. White dots begin to cloud his vision and a familiar churning commands him forward. He’s there at the threshold and so is Steve.

It all comes to a crashing end when an inhuman cry erupts from Steve. It isn’t a screech or a roar, this is supernatural. His wail is a savage alarm that forces Billy to pull out so fast that his dick slaps against his belly. Steve’s withering form is enough to make Billy want to climb back on but the better part of him retreats. Billy tumbles from the bed, fishes his smokes from his pocket and scrambles to the bathroom as fast as he can. He can hear Steve’s manic laughter through the thin walls. He wants to rage.

Billy gets chills thinking about the sound that Steve makes. It’s primal and hungry like the belly of a beast. A dark sensation crowds him as he sits in the bathtub. His trembling lips fail to master the cigarette. He suspects he’s getting closer to Steve’s nightmares.

**When he becomes whole...**

The Canopy Ridge Motel is closing. It’s a hard pill to swallow when finding out a five year tradition is coming to an abrupt end. The manager reminds them to clean up after themselves, she sounds heartbroken. Silence follows the news but Steve grabs the keys and is out the door nonetheless.

They sit side by side on the full bed, their bed in their room because it’s too fucking sad to be anything other than realistic. It’s pathetic how many little things they have in hiding around the room. Single polaroids of Steve being absolutely filthy and Billy with a flower in his hair and cigarette in his mouth. Steve always says the girls in Playboy have nothing on him, Billy never not blushes after hearing it.

Movies tickets, small carnival prizes, stolen signs from places they defile, they have secrets all over that room. There’s nowhere else to keep them and for that Billy keeps his head down in defeat. On the bed the only parts of them that touch are their pinky fingers. The gesture is delicate and fleeting because this is the last night in that room they’ll have this.

Billy knows it’s not just the noises Steve makes or the fact that they ruin each other in the same room at least once a week four towns over, it’s all of it. The moments where they undress and stand naked with love drunk smiles on their faces. In these four walls Steve doesn’t hold on to rigid nails in broken wood, he lets Billy swing for a while. In the corner room of a motel that houses sad souls and weary bodies for however long they ask for keys, two lovesick boys can be themselves.

Here Steve is careless and beautiful…

Here Billy is kind and trustworthy…

Here they are safe.

Billy rises to his feet and begins stripping out his clothes motioning for Steve to do the same. No matter how many times they jerk each other in dark alleys, or Billy blows Steve in the police cruiser, it’ll never be this. Steve must agree because he begins the arduous task of removing his clothes.

This part goes in slow motion for some reason and Billy can’t be any more thankful. He keens, hums, gasps, sighs, and whispers sweet nothings to Billy’s pituitary gland. Steve’s sounds brings out the bitch in Billy. His eyes water, his chest shudders faster than he can recover, and lips quiver in anticipation. Moments later he too matches his partner octave for octave. The exchange is sweet and soft no one is working for anything, they’re just enjoying the moment.

They lay facing each other. Brown eyes meet blue ones. It’s a conundrum of sorts the way his heart calms when he’s staring at Steve head on. There’s too much truth to actually be an asshole and cover up the flutters exploding in his stomach with snark. In the eye of the hurricane there is too much peace to give a damn about the misery around them, it’s breathtaking.

With just inches between them Billy holds them both in the palm of his hand. His grip is firm and steady as he moves it up and down their adjoining members. The tips of their nosing barely touching is a testament to the close proximity of their bodies. Steve’s got a hand caressing and disappearing into the crack of Billy’s ass. Their leg snake around each other like twine. The pillows and blanket manage to stay intact for their post-sex bliss. It’s a beautiful scene.

When it’s all over, they dig around hiding spots for their treasures. There are enough memories to fill an album.

“Can you believe she let us keep shit in here like this? It looks like we live here.”

Billy shrugs, he doesn’t feel up to meeting Steve’s gaze, he just wants to stow all the things he thinks Steve will toss and be on his way. “You foot the bill for it pretty boy.”

“Yeah, I guess I did. I’m a fucking idiot.” A humorless laugh leaves Steve. “I paid for a fucking hotel room for five fucking years. That’s a waste.”

“I’ll write you an I.O.U.” Billy wants to move faster but he can’t. The impending doom is on the tip of Steve’s lips, he’s already hearing the admission of regret. The stale motel room air that he has come to love so much bites at his eyeball, the water comes fast but doesn’t break.

Part of him feels good about all of this: their arrangement coming to an end, this cozy little roadside attraction closing down and even them fishing out promise notes and lewd pictures drawn on diner napkins. It should happen here and if he has to let Steve go then so be it. This is the only room he’s been able to strip down completely. Here the assholish casanova, villainous bully, and broken little boy can all exist without judgement.

“I found an apartment.” Steve’s unsure words are looking for an anchor.

“What?” Billy swallows air but his voice is no bigger than a whisper.

“It’s in Hawkins above the general store. Melvald had been converting the whole upstairs into a living space.”

“You want to move this to Hawkins… above the general store? So instead of footing the bill for a hotel you choose an apartment?”

“I was thinking we’d split the rent and I was also thinking that you’d keep all your stuff there with mine.”

Billy isn’t sure what his face looks like to Steve but the other man isn’t giving him much to work with while his brain is tanking on him. “Huh?”

“Christ… I want you to move in with me Billy.” The soft tranquil laughter that leaves Steve pulls Billy out of his stupor. “I want us to move in together dumbass. I know we promised all that secrecy bullshit but trust me, no one gives a fuck. I mean I already paid the deposit--”

Billy doesn’t let Steve finish. He smashes his lips against Steve’s with great success. The kiss is enough to elicit moans and groans. The heaving panting and gnashing teeth add to the melody that’s singing all the way to his dick. It’s magnificent and real. Every memory he has of Steve plays before him like a black and white movie.

Steve pulls away first and grabs Billy’s face making sure to look him square in the eye. “I love you.” Steve sighs and Billy decides it’s the best thing he’s ever heard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Burning sensations... well visit a doctor or write me a love note below.


End file.
